NSL Jace, NSL
by CallieLane
Summary: Jace, a rookie soccer player on the Alicate Team in Idris, got kicked out of the NSL (National Soccer League). Being erased of all things shadow hunter related and having to go through 'probation' on a farm, he is able to come in contact with is past and rekindle what once was. Will he be able to juggle the team and his old life without having his big secret shared in the press?
1. Chapter 1

**NSL Jace, NSL . . .**

**Jace, a rookie soccer player on the Alicate Team in Idris, got kicked out of the NSL (National Soccer League) and has to try to live a normal life until he is allowed to go back into the NSL. His manager set him up to live at a farm. Will Jace be able to come back to the NSL, or will his have to give up his soccer carrier? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare, not me. And the lyrics to 'We R Who We R' are Ke$sha's.**

**Sorry if my spelling is a bit off.**

I walked onto the grounds of the Fray Farm. Coming out of the NSL was hard. I was used to playing soccer so much. Now, my muscles are going to get tired and restless for a year. I would have to run at least five miles every three days to stay in shape.

Alec had had meet the owners of the Fray Farm, Jocelyn and Luke. They had housed many people before. Some from jail, others from sports like me, or people that came out the military or army. But none of them, were as sexy looking as me.

I smirked and walked up onto the steps that lead to the porch. I knocked on the door. Deciding that no one was home after a couple of minutes, I sat and waited on the porch swing. Looking out onto the Farm's land, I saw a flash of red. Looking more closely, I saw it was a girl.

She was running and wore all black. The redhead was coming towards me. When she got up and onto the porch, she pulled out her ear buds and looked at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"You don't know who I am?" I said. She looked at me, from head to toe.

"I do, but I just don't care. She took a step towards the door. "Now, again, can I help you?"

"Jocelyn is it?" I asked, getting up from the swing.

"No, Jocelyn isn't home." She opened the door.

"I'm Jace Herondale, I'm supposed to be living her for a year. That is until I can go back into the NSL." She looked at me with an annoyed look. "Look, when will Jocelyn be home."

"Oh, here she comes." I looked out to the driveway and saw a old ford pickup truck coming down the dirt road. I heard a door slam. I looked back and saw that the redhead was gone, leaving me by myself. Jocelyn got out of the car and came up to me. Luke came after her.

"Oh Jace, there you are," She said. "I'm Jocelyn." She looked just like the girl I just meet.

"Is that your daughter I just met?" I asked her.

"Who, her? Oh no, she's just staying her, like you. Except she's on parole. We offered her a place," She said. "Would you like to come in?" Jocelyn motioned to the door.

"I would be glad to." She walked past me and opened the door. I followed in after her and Luke. "So where am I going to sleep?"

"You'll be staying in the guest house with Clarissa," Luke said.

"So, why did she come in here?" I asked.

"The shower in the guest house is broken, we're getting it fixed tomorrow," Jocelyn said while getting food out of the fridge. "You can take a shower tonight if you want, I'm making stuffed turkey with. . ." She went on and on about what she was going to make.

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

After having such an awkward run in with a sexy beast of a man, I went upstairs to take a cold shower. Let the water straighten my hair as best as it could. Surly Luke and Jocelyn wouldn't have Jace live in the same house as me. It only had one bedroom, but two beds. I pushed them together and made a queen. Now I'll have to give up luxury for that attitude adjustment? I think not.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. Forgetting my clothes, again, I borrowed Jocelyn's bathrobe and walked out the door. When I went down the steps, Jace looked at me. Sick-o. I looked past him and went out the door.

I walked down the hill to the guest house when I heard him shouting for me to stop and running towards me. I tuned around, letting my long red hair smack him in the face. I could see the droplets of water on his shirt and face.

"I never got your name. I mean were going to be living together for a year," He said. I could tell he was nervous.

"Clarissa," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get changed so I don't miss dinner."

"Alec is getting my stuff here tomorrow, so could you show me around the guest house?" He asked me.

"It's more of a cabin, but if you want, knock yourself out." I started to walk towards my house. Well now, his and I's house. I shuddered at the thought and opened the door. I walked inside. "Living room." I pointed towards the kitchen. "Kitchen." I pointed toward one door. "Bathroom." And I pointed towards the other. "Bedroom."

"Wait, there's only one bedroom?" he asked.

"Look, I'm not too thrilled either, but if you want to sleep on the couch, be my guest." I whipped back around, hitting his face once more.

"Ever thought about cutting your hair?" He asked as my hand was on the door knob.

"Yes," I said as I walked into the bedroom and shut the door. I locked it. When I heard a satisfying click, I slumped onto the ground. This was going to be one heck of a long year. Walking over to my closet, I got out a pair of skinny jeans and white under tank. I put over a see through, zebra print, off the shoulder shirt and some black flats. I took my hair and put it in a pretty, yet messy bun and walked out into the living room.

"Don't you get and TV stations out here?" He asked.

"Where in the boonies, you don't need TV," I said.

"Then what am I going to do?"

"There is plenty of work that needs to be done," I said. "Come on, I'm starving." He got up off the couch and followed me all the way to the house, sitting next to me at the table, and being in complete and total silence.

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

I called Jace for the umpteenth time and he still didn't pick up. I looked over at the TV, all they had was news on Jace. I kicked the remote and the TV turned off. Looking up to the ceiling where I had a skylight, I could see the moon and a couple of helicopters. Alicate.

"Hey Iz, any luck with Jace?" I yelled at my sister.

"No Alec, you?" She asked while coming into the living room from her bedroom.

"No." I huffed out a breath and got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge.

"I ordered from Taki's," Isabelle said.

"Good, I wasn't up to your cooking," I said while closing the door with a soda in my hand.

"It's not bad!" She said.

"Iz, I'm sorry, but your food looks like it's alive and about to kill me," I said looking at her face. "Then it'll go on a rampage through Idris, get swallowed by a squirrel and end up killing it."

"It can't be that bad," She said.

"Next time you make something, taste it before you serve it," I said. I went over to the sliding glass doors that led out to the patio. I could see Alicante City and all it's flashing lights. "Do you know what I wonder?" I asked Isabelle while taking the last sip of my soda and crushing it up into a small aluminum ball.

"What would that be Alec?" Isabelle asked me.

"I wonder how Jace will fall asleep tonight. He is in the country," I said. Isabelle laughed.

"I would like to see the look on his face when he looks up at the stars."

"He had never been out of Idris." I said while shooting the can into the recycle bin we had in the kitchen. The bell rung in our apartment, signaling that our food was here.

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

We were walking back from dinner to the guest house.

"Clarissa?" He asked. I can't believe he's talking to me now. Jace didn't talk all through dinner.

"Yah, what?" I said while stopping.

"What else am I going to miss out when I'm here besides the TV?" He questioned. I looked at him. Into those beautiful eyes. I pulled my gaze to the ground.

"Internet, sirens, lights, but on the good side you can see the stars here." He looked up. The expression on his face was priceless. "First time every seeing this many stars?"

"I've never been out of Idris."

"Is this a surprise?"

"Much." I looked up into the sky. And I saw a shooting star. "What was that?" He asked.

"A shooting star? You've never seen a shooting star?" I asked. Jace had a puzzled expression on his face.

"No. What are they?"

"There like falling stars, you make a wish when ever you see one. My granny used to always say that if you keep the wish for seven minutes, and you don't tell anyone or stop believing in it, that it'll come true." I closed my eyes and whished. I looked over at Jace. His eyes were closed.

"I made my wish."

"Let's hope it comes true." Jace turned towards me. His fingers pulled a piece of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ears, his hand lingering there for a while.

"Don't ever cut your hair," He said.

"I wasn't planning to." He leaned in and kissed me. It started out small and delicate, but it soon turned into big and passionate. My hands went into his hair and his went around my waist, puling me closer to him. I bright light shone on us and we stopped.

Putting my hand up to my eyes, I could see a car in the driveway. I walked up to the car with Jace following me. "Excuse me, can I help you?" The car's window went down to revel more lights. I covered my face. Jace pulled me back and more people got out of the car.

"Leave me alone!" Jace shouted over the flashing lights, his head went close to my ear. "_Paparazzi,_" He whispered. I opened my eyes and blocked the camera flashes out of my vision. I could see ten people. I threw my over shirt off and got into attack mode. "Clarissa?"

I lunged at the first guy and right-hooked him in the jaw. He went down and I stepped on camera, breaking it.I round-house-kicked two and sent them spiraling down to the ground. I jumped up and did a Fiona move from Shrek. All the paparazzi where moaning and groaning on the floor.

"Clarissa?" Jace sounded worried. I looked at him. Then I snapped out of it.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, this can't be happening, again!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ripped my under tank off, revealing my black sports bra. I kicked my shoes off and sprinted towards my favorite place on the farm that no one knew about.

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

Clarissa just went all Jackie Chan on the razzis. I picked up a camera. Looking at the pictures that this fool was taking. I reached and took out the film. I walked and smashed all over the other cameras. I slammed the camera in my hand onto the ground, I heard a satisfying smash. I took my shirt and shoes off and raced after Clarissa.

I followed her tracks until I got to a dead in. Her foot prints lead straight into a mess of vines. I went through and found her, ball ahead of her, and hair up into a ponytail. She took off running and kicked. Perfect left footed shoot into the right corner of the goal. I clapped while coming out of the bushes.

"How come you never told me?" I asked.

"About what?"

"That you play soccer and have a secret field. You knew I played soccer too." I walked over to her. "Let's just see how well you can score under pressure." I got into a defensive stance in front of her.

"That's your death wish." She started be taking her stance. She faked to the right. I expected it and followed her. She scissored and faked left, Madonnaed and stopped. I was in front of her and right at the goal post. "Jace." She stood up completely and walked over to me. Putting my hair out of my face like I did to her. I came out of stance and held her hand to my head.

She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back and pulled her closer to me. She tripped me from behind and we fell to the ground. I leaned against the post and pulled her on my lap. I took out her hair and let it fall around us. Her hands moved to my chest and felt my abs. My hands went to her lower back where should could of possibly gotten a tattoo.

I bit her lip, making her mouth open enough to slip my tongue in. She stopped. Froze in mid-kiss. Clarissa stood up. "What's wrong Clarissa?" She smirked. Perfect replica of mine. I stood up.

"Call me Clary." I stood up.

"Fine, Clary, what's wrong?"

"Ever skinny-dipped?" She smiled and started to kiss my neck. "I'm just so sweaty and hot," She said in between kisses. I looked up at the sky and thanked God for the first time a long time.

"I've never skinny-dipped."

"It'll be real fun." She grabbed my hand and led my through the forest to a small spring type thing. There was a little waterfall in the corner. She took off her jeans and threw them on a rock. He went into the waist until she was waist deep. "Coming?"

I took off my jeans and walked in after her. When I got close, I picked up the speed and tackled her. She let out a playful scream. We went under water. When I came up, Clary was no where in sight. "Clary!" I cupped my mouth and screamed her name.

I felt a familiar pair of hands come up behind me, go under my arms and go to my shoulders. I felt a warm back against mine with wet hair. "Sorry if I scared you," She said softly while placing a couple of sweet kisses on my back.

"You scared me," I said while placing on of my hands on hers. Clary kissed in between my shoulder blades. I shiver ran up and down my spine. She stopped, probably realizing that she found my soft spot. She placed more kisses there. Her hands moved from my shoulder to my hips and tops of my boxers. I turned around to face her.

"What?" Clary asked me.

"I've heard of skinny dipping, but I'm not sure this is _fully _it." I smirked. She went deeper so that she was next to the water fall she went under and then appeared after a couple of minutes. She swam and sort of pulled herself up and onto a underwater rock.

I could see Clary's top half. Her hair covered the places where her bra should have been. I swam over to her. "Is this skinny-dipping yet?" She asked me.

"Wait," I said. I took off my boxers and threw them on a rock above the water. "Now it is." I pulled Clary onto me and we kissed. I was pressed up against a rock and she was on top of me. My hands went to her hips. Her hands were pressed against me. Then it all went weird.

"Clary?" A deep, male voice said. She froze. I looked past her shoulder and saw three figures with a flashlight. Thank God they weren't Luke and Jocelyn.

"What are you doing Clary?" Another male voice asked. This sounded like someone our age. Clary pulled all her hair around one shoulder, revealing her back to the men.

"Jace?" Oh, crap! I was in trouble now. I recognized one of the voices. One who was Alec, and Clary and I were naked in a spring making out.

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

After my parole officer, Magnus Bane, and my brother, Jonathan Morgenstern found me and Jace. I knew I was in trouble. Another man spoke and Jace froze.

"Lets give them some time to. . ." Magnus coughed. ". . .uh, get dressed. Clary, we'll be in your house." I waited until Jace wasn't tense anymore.

"We're so in trouble." He said.

"I won't be unless my demon of a brother tells my dad. Then I want you to come to my funeral." I laughed. Jace took a piece of my hair and put it behind me ear. This guy had a serious hair displacement problem.

"What if Luke and Jocelyn find out?" He asked.

"It's not like their out parents. Just our babysitters for the time being." I stroked his hair.

"Well I guess we should get out and dressed," Jace said. I groaned. I went back under the waterfall to get my bra and underwear on. I put them on a ledge that I found a while ago. I swam back out and Jace had his boxers on. We walked out of the water and put on our pants that were on the rock. We walked back to our house, hand in hand.

When we walked through the door, hell was already breaking loose. Magnus was bickering with some other dude and Jonathan was pacing back and forth pointing at both of them and yelling. Sebastian Verlac, my brother's friend, was sitting in the arm chair when I screamed and everyone looked at me.

"God, when do you people not fight?" I went into the bathroom and got two towels. I handed one to Jace and I dried myself off. When I was dry I sat down on the couch. Jace sat next to me, still drying off his golden hair. I looked over at the clock on the wall. Midnight. I huffed out a breath.

"What where you thinking Jace?" The other man questioned Jace.

"Alec, honestly? I was thinking of my wish, I believe in it," Jace said. I froze, his wish was about me?

"What wish, last time you made a wish it was at your last birthday, your twenty-first," Alec said. "I remember, you were drunk enough to scream out at the top of your lungs." I looked over at Jace. He's already been drunk. His face was a mix of sorrow and anger.

"I saw a shooting star. Clary told me all about them," He said.

"Now were getting to Clary," Magnus said. "What were you thinking? You know as your parole officer, I'm going to have to tell the jail and your dad." I shot up off the couch.

"You can tell the jail, but defiantly not my dad. You know he'll kill me," I said.

"You know I have to," Magnus said.

"Then tell him I also ran away so he can't find me. You know how he is." I hugged myself.

"I'll tell him differently," Jonathan said.

"You wouldn't dare," I threatened Jonathan while shooting a death glare at him.

"Jonathan, stop." I whipped my head around to see that Sebastian had said it. He got up and walked over to me. He bent down to kiss me on the cheek, halfway there he pulled back. He looked at Jonathan. "Just leave her alone." I held a blank expression on my face. Jonathan walked out the door.

"Bye Clary," Magnus said. Jace and Alec went to the kitchen. That left Sebastian and I alone in the living room.

"Why Clary?" He said while looking down at the ground his head turned towards me. "Why?"

"I don't know. There was like this connection. . .kind of like when you tried to cut those wires with a pair of scissors and then found out later that the wires were indestructible." I gulped. "Jace's and I's connection is like the wire. And the scissors are me and him trying to break it, but we can't"

"Clary, Bernard, Aline's dog, chewed through the wires. So your connection can be broke, but by someone else," He said. "I could be that someone." He walked towards me and put his hand and cupped my face.

"Sebastian. . ." I trailed off.

"Shhh," He said while pulling me closer and sitting on the couch. "Don't say anything." his finger traced the outline of my lips. His hand on my hip. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but failed. He twisted me around so that we were lying on the couch and he was on top of me. His hand went to my hair and waist. Sebastian took out my hair tie and let my hair flow.

"Clary?" I heard Jace say. I shoved my hand in his direction. He grabbed. I gave him a death grip, hoping he would understand to help me. Then Sebastian was pulled off of me. I felt a sense of relief. I sat up and found that Jace had thrown Sebastian out of the door and locked it. Jace came over to me and picked me up. My arms went around his neck as he carried me to our room.

I didn't have time to separate the beds. Jace pulled the sheets back and laid me down. He put the sheets over me. I snuggled up to them while Jace went to close the door. When he came back, he got onto the other side of the bed and went under the covers. He moved towards me a pulled me close to him. He shirt was off and he was in his jeans. We both fell asleep in a instant.

**()()()()()**

I woke up to a bright room and Jace's arm wrapped around me. I moved so that I faced Jace.

"Jace, wake up," I whispered into his ear.

"Five more minutes," he groaned out. I punched him in the shoulder and his eyes fluttered open. "Ouch." He rubbed the spot where I hit him. "Sorry. How about we work our butts off today, play a little soccer, get cleaned up, and head over to a club?" I said while moved my hand down his arm. "Sounds like a plan?"

"If it's with you, then it's always a plan," he said. Jace leaned in and kissed me.

"Then let's get ready to do work," I said, getting out of bed and starting to get out shorts and an under-tank.

"What would work be?" Jace asked. I pulled my jeans down and put on my shorts.

"Cleaning horses stalls and the horses, feeding them, gathering eggs, feed the pigs, and water the crops." I pulled my under-tank over my head and put my hair into two braids. "Hurry up." Jace got out of bed and went into the living room. He came back wearing jeans and an under-tank and his bag in his hands. He dropped the bag near the door and grabbed my hand.

"Where is the barn?" Jace said whit his arm around my shoulders.

"It's the big red thing right in front of us." I said. Pointing to the barn.

"Oh, well let's go tend those horses." Jace grabbed my hand and went inside. Thank God there was only four horses.

"Jace, you get Sunshine and Star. I'll get Midnight and Moon." I went and got out four ropes.

"What's up with the names?" Jace asked while I got each horse out of their stall and tied them to the wall out side of it.

"They're all from the same litter. Midnight is the black one, Moon is the white one, Sunshine is the tan one, and Star is the grey one." I went and got out supplies for cleaning the stall. I handed a pitch fork to Jace and wheeled in the wheel-barrow. We mucked the stalls clean. Jace went to dump the poop while I went to go and get the sawdust for the stalls. I dumped the sawdust into each stall and spread it out.

When Jace got back, we gave the horses a bath and wiped them off. I got out the grooming tools and we groomed the horses. When Jace and I were done, we put the horses back into their stalls and went to the chicken coop. I got two baskets and handed one to Jace.

"You get that row, and I'll get this one." He said while picking up the first egg out of the nest. I nodded and we picked the eggs in silence. When we were done, we dumped the eggs off at the house. We went back to the barn to feed the pigs and horses. Jace got the pigs and I got the horses.

It was so much easier to do work with another person helping. When I was done with all my work, I would sleep until I had to get up again. I meet up with Jace at the cornfields, I turned the switch on that made it "rain". We went over to the garden on the side of the barn and turned on the sprinklers. The bell dinged when the corn was done.

We walked back over to the corn and turned of the switch. The Jace and I walked back over to the garden and turned the sprinklers off. I looked up at the sky. It was almost dinner time.

"Time to go and eat," I said while turning around and heading towards the house. Jace caught up with me.

"How'd you know?"

"When you've been living out here as long as I have, you learn to tell the time by looking at the sky." I grabbed his wrist and ran inside. "What's for dinner?" I asked Jocelyn. She turned around and had a plate of muffins in her hands.

"We're having soup and muffins," she said in a cheery way while setting the plate on the table. Jace and I sat down.

"It's fall, not winter. Soup? Now?" I asked Jocelyn, she usually made soup in the winter because it was so cold.

"I thought that soup would be nice now," she said while taking her seat. Luke had already grabbed two muffins and started to gulp down his soup.

"Looks like somebody's not hungry," Jace said while watching Luke with a hysterical look on his face. Luke looked up and shrugged and went right back to downing his soup. We ate in silence except for a couple little conversations. By the time we were done eating, it was around ten o'clock. Time to get ready to go to the club.

"Hey Jocelyn, can we borrow the car tonight?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Why?" I always hated her sense of curiosity.

"Jace and I were going to go see a movie. A new one just came out and he really wants to see it."

"But-" Jace started but I cut him off with a elbow to the stomach. I smiled back at Jocelyn.

"Sure," she said, "but I want no dents in it when you two come back." Jace and I said thank you and headed towards our cabin. Jace went in first to take a shower. I got out a green strapless dress that's upper half was bedazzled and sparkly, and the bottom half went out in a ruffled fabric. It waist line had the fabric pulled tightly around and into a bow. I got out some silver high heels. Jace was out of the shower. I went into the bathroom and shut the door.

I went into the already hot shower and shampooed, conditioned, soaped, shaved, rinsed, got out of the shower and dried off. I got into my dress and put on some silver eye shadow, brown mascara, pink lip-gloss, and toned my skin so it all blended. I put diamonds in my hair and put it into one of my famous buns.

I went out of the bathroom, heels in hand, and say the Jace was in jeans and a black button up shirt. I grabbed my tiny purse that had a couple of tens in it and raced out of the house and in Jocelyn's car. Jace got into the driver's seat and I hopped into the passengers. I told Jace where to go and we ended at the club. He went out of his door, handing his keys to the car man, and came over to me, holding my hand while letting my out of the car.

We went inside. It was a club of course. So there was music, drunk people, and a lot of flashing lights. Jace and I walked over to the bar. He ordered a beer I got a champagne. The bartender looked at me questionably and I leaned over the counter, showing the tip of my black laced bra. He smiled and started to make our drinks. Sick.

"What a girl would do to get a drink." I heard a voice say in my ear. It didn't sound like Jace's so I turned around. There was a guy with a camera around his neck.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Paparazzi I guessed.

"I heard you came here with Jace, Jace Herondale. Is that true?" He asked me. While ordering a drink for himself. The bartender came back and handed me my drinks.

"I have to get back to my date," I said while sliding past the man. I went to the other side of the club that had couches. Jace was sitting in one with a bunch of girls around him. Feeling him up. I coughed. The girls looked up. "Here's your beer, honey." The last word came out stern. But all the girls, except one, went away.

"Hey, back off," the girl said as she snuggled up to him, "He's mine." I set my champagne on the table. I went over to her and pressed down between her collar bone and her neck. She cried and screamed.

"Now, back off. He's been mine." She got up and left. I sat on the couch.

"What the he*l was that?" Jace asked me.

"It happened, again," I said.

"What happened?"

"The reason I went to jail. I'm too violent. I don't think before I do." I looked down at my champagne and chugged it all down.

"But that means you can protect yourself." I looked at Jace.

"Yes, it does mean I can. But I tend to protect myself when I really don't need to." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Clary, as long as you can kick someone's as* for me, I'm fantastic. I don't care about any anger issues." He kissed me on my head. "Let's dance," Jace said and grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the dance floor. The DJ had just put on a slow song. Jace's hands were on my hips and mine were behind his neck, playing with the tips of his hair.

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

Clary and I started to dance to a slow song. I looked into her emerald eyes. So perfect, yet out of the ordinary. You would think anyone would kill for those eyes. I would just kill to actually see them. And here I am, not killing, but staring deeply into them.

"Okay, now it's time to do some singing," the DJ said. I heard a lot of 'Oh yeah' and 'Oh, he*l yeah'. "I'm just going to pick randomly from the crowd." He pointed at Clary. "You, you seem sober enough to actually sing on-key unlike some ladies in here." I nodded and Clary went onto the stage. The DJ handed her a mike.

"This really isn't my thing. So bear with me," She said. The DJ started the song. I recognized it instantly.

_Hot and dangerous. _

_If your one of us, then roll with us. _

_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love when we got our hot pants on and up. _

_And yes of course we does. _

_Were running this town just like a club. _

_And no you don't wanna mess with us, got Jesus on my necklace. _

_Got that glitter on my eyes. _

_Stockings ripped all up the sides._

_Looking sick and sexy-fied. _

_So lets go, lets go. _

_Tonight were goin' har-har-har-ha-ha-hard. _

_Just like the world is our-our-our-a-a-ours. _

_We're tearin' it apar-par-par-pa-pa-part. _

_You know were superstars._

_We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like were dum-dum-dum-duh-duh-dumb. _

_Our bodies goin' num-num-num-nuh-nuh-numb. _

_We'll be forever yun-yun-yun-ya-ya-young. You know we're superstars. _

_We are who we are. _

_DJ turn it up. _

_It's about dam* time to live it up. _

_I'm so sick of being so serious, it's making my brain delirious. _

_I'm just talkin' truth. _

_I'm telling' you bout the sh*t we do. _

_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepn' in cars, dressn' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard. _

_Got that glitter on my eyes. _

_Stockings ripped all up the sides. _

_Looking sick and sexy-fied. _

_So lets go, lets go. _

_Tonight were goin har-har-har-ha-ha-hard. _

_Just like the world is our-our-our-a-a-ours. _

_We're tearin' it apar-par-par-pa-pa-part. _

_You know were superstars. _

_We are who we are! _

_We're dancing like were dum-dum-dum-duh-duh-dumb. _

_Our bodies goin' num-num-num-nuh-nuh-numb. _

_We'll be forever yun-yun-yun-ya-ya-young. _

_You know we're superstars. _

_We are who we are. _

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up. _

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up. _

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up. _

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up. _

_Tonight were goin har-har-har-ha-ha-hard. _

_Just like the world is our-our-our-a-a-ours. _

_We're tearin' it apar-par-par-pa-pa-part. _

_You know were superstars. _

_We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like were dum-dum-dum-duh-duh-dumb._

_Our bodies goin' num-num-num-nuh-nuh-numb. _

_We'll be forever yun-yun-yun-ya-ya-young._

_You know we're superstars. _

_We are who we are. _

Everyone clapped and cheered. I caught her as she hopped off the stage.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," She said.

"I already have," I said. I pressed her against me and kissed her neck softly.

"Jace-" She started.

"Shhh." At any other point in time, I would of let her talk. But right now I wanted her to shut-up and kiss the heck out of me already. I got what I wanted and in a couple of minutes, it seemed like no one else was in the club. Then I saw a flash. I looked up to see a razzi with a camera.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked and stared at him.

"I asked you if you came here with Jace Herondale. It looks like you did more than just came here with him." The razzi turned around and left I stared at Clary. When was the as* whooping going to happen?

"Clary?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. My wish came true," She said while staring into my eyes.

"And what would that be?"

"That I could control my anger."


	2. Chapter 2

**NSL Jace, NSL . . .**

**SRY I Haven't updated in a while. School is being a b*tch. I promise to update sooner and sooner!**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare, not me. **

"_I think I'm falling in love with you," She said._

"_I already have," I said. I pressed her against me and kissed her neck softly._

"_Jace-" She started._

"_Shhh." At any other point in time, I would of let her talk. But right now I wanted her to shut-up and kiss the heck out of me already. I got what I wanted and in a couple of minutes, it seemed like no one else was in the club. Then I saw a flash. I looked up to see a razzi with a camera. _

"_What are you doing here?" Clary asked and stared at him._

"_I asked you if you came here with Jace Herondale. It looks like you did more than just came here with him." The razzi turned around and left I stared at Clary. When was the as* whooping going to happen?_

"_Clary?" I asked her._

"_I'm fine. My wish came true," She said while staring into my eyes._

"_And what would that be?"_

"_That I could control my anger."_

**()()()()()**

Jace and I got home safely, surprisingly. I ran up to the house and set the keys on the table near the swing on the patio. Jace and I ran back to our own warm little house, instead of the freezing wasteland in the country of Idris.

"I. . .swear. . ." Jace didn't finish he sentence because he plopped on the couch and closed his eyes. I crept to our room and got out some volleyball shorts I had gotten at Dick's in the city. I put on one of my tight tank tops and sweatpants. I got on one of Jace's Hoodies since I didn't have one. I got a soccer ball and peeked out of the bedroom door.

Jace was fast asleep on the couch. I ran to the door and out into the cold. I kept running to my secret place to practice soccer, with or without the yelling behind me. Well, if there was, I didn't notice. I got to my place and started to shoot at the goal. I took off Jace's hoodie and ran some suicides. On last one, I saw Jace come into view, still wearing his clothes from the club.

"You woke me up," He said.

"Yeah, so? What are you going to do about that?"

"Give me the sweatpants your wearing. I'll play you in soccer. Person who wins has to buy drinks the next time we go to that club, or any party."

"Deal." I shrugged off my sweatpants and flung them at him. He unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his jeans. He jeans fell to the ground and he put my sweatpants on.

"They're kind of tight on me."

"That's because their my size, your like two times the size of me." I put my hair up into a ponytail and took off my shoes, leaving them bare on the cold hard ground. Jace took his shoes off to. I let him go first because the last time we dueled, I went first. Seems fair enough.

"Get ready to be beat," he said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be the one talking. You got schooled last time we played." We got into position. Jace started with a cut to the right. I followed him. He was fast, but I kept up and matched his speed. We were about thirty yards from the goal when I put on the accelerator. I got in front of him and we stopped. He tried a fake, but I followed him and ended up with the ball in the end. I went to my side of the field and scored. "And schooled again I see?"

"I was going easy on you."

"Yeah, right. But, if you were, bring it on. This time, all of it." We got in our positions again. I gave him the ball because I scored. He went to the left this time. I ran down the middle as fast as I could. He started to come to the inside of the field. When he was about twenty yards away from the goal, he kicked the ball. I jumped up in the air and headed it to the ground.

I landed and the ball was right in front of me. I took off and Jace tried to stop me, but I nutmegged him and sprinted with the ball. I was at least forty yards when I shot. Jace came and tackle me to the ground, it messed up my kick at little bit. We were on the ground and we both looked up to see where the ball was. It had hit the post line on the top.

"You fouled me!" Jace trapped me between him and the ground. I tried to get away, but my tank top ridded up my back and my bare back felt the ground. I hunched my back and I pressed against Jace. His arm went under me and I laid back down.

"I only did it so that I wouldn't lose to a girl, again," he said as he traced the side on my face with his hand. His perfect hand. It seemed to fit perfectly against my face. He leaned in and kissed me. Another perfect thing, it was like our lips were made for each other. I pushed him off and we walked back home.

We went inside and I hopped in the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel as I got out. I opened the door and let the air slice through me and wake me up. Jace was sitting on the couch examining his nails. He looked up as I walked over to the bedroom door.

"You done?" He asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to turn the water off and go back in in a couple more minutes." He grinned at me and I smirked back. I went into the room and threw on a big shirt that could of a been a dress on me. Jace walked in with a towel around his waist while I was doing my hair. "You already took a shower?"

"Yah, body wash all over and rinse. Presto, I'm clean."

"Boys." I said under my breath. I looked back in the mirror and fixed my hair up into a ponytail. I felt two arms go around my waist and pull me up into the air. I let out a playful scream and landed on something soft. I opened my eyes and found Jace on top of me on the bed. "God, you scared me!"

"Hey, you hint something offensive about boys and I got to jump."

"That doesn't me you scare the living sh*t out of me!" We laughed and I hugged Jace. He pulled back and wrapped me into a kiss. My shirt went up my back and my panties were showing. Jace only had his boxers on. We fell asleep in each others arms.

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

I woke up with Clary in my arms. I untangled myself from her and went outside. It wasn't as cold as it was last night, but it was cold enough to send a chill up my spine in only boxer's. I looked around to find a boy running down the driveway up to our cabin. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door with a smile plastered across his face.

"You, what are you doing here?" I asked the boy. He looked over at me and I saw the smile disappear.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me the same question I asked him, smart mouth.

"I asked you first." I felt like a five year old.

"I'm here to see Clary," he said. I looked at his shirt. It was saying something about dragons in a dungeon. Wow kid, nice.

"Well, I wouldn't wake her. I tired to get untangled from her without her waking up. She curled up in a ball because I was keeping her warm and when I left, the cold air hit her." The boy's expression saddened. Then it went to jealousy.

"Who are you then, if I might ask, to be sleeping with Clary."

"I wouldn't say sleeping, were taking things slow. But if you insist, I'm Jace," I said. "Her. . ." He waited for my to finish the sentence for him. But the kid got me there. I didn't know what Clary was to me.

I know I felt more than a friend to her. And I'm wouldn't be wrong to say that she liked me more than a friend. We were way past the friend stag when we first me. Like we already met before.

"I-" Then the door opened, cutting me off. Clary stood there, wiping one of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What's going on out- Simon!" The jumped and hugged the loser. Simon, a geeky name for a loser boy.

"Hey Clary," he said, putting her down.

"What are you doing here? Nobody is supposed to know where I am," she said. "Here, come inside. Jace go clean up your half of the room, it's a mess." I walked up beside her.

"I think your mistaken, our room is messy. We'll clean it up later." She pushed me in the shoulder and sat down on the couch with Simon as I went to go make coffee. I came back with two cups. One for her, and one for me. But not one for Simon.

"Thanks," Clary mumbled into her coffee. "So, how is Isabelle?" I perked up at the name.

"She's great. Did you know she had a brother? She tried to keep him away from us. He has the same black hair and blue eyes as her and her mother."

"Oh yeah, how's Marsye doing?"

"Her and Robert are doing great."

"Wait, hold up." I interrupted their weird conversation. "Isabelle, Robert, Marsye, and Alec Lightwood?"

"Yeah," Simon said.

"Jace, how did you know their last names?" Clary asked.

"Because, you remember my manager? Well, his sister is Isabelle Lightwood and his parents are Robert and Marsye Lightwood. But it can't be the same people," I said.

"It has to be, Lightwood isn't a common last name," she said. Then her face lit up. "Jack?" She looked at me. Then the realization hit me. That was one of my old nicknames when I was a kid. Only because most kids couldn't say Jace.

"Merissa?" I asked. That was Clary's nickname that I gave her, I couldn't say Clarissa. She got up from the couch and went to her room. She came back holding something in her hands. She gave it to me. It was an old black and white photo with obviously Clary and I in it. I could see a little finger in the frame of the photo. Probably Isabelle's, she used to always take photos when we were little.

I looked at the picture closely and saw why Clary gave it to me. It was a picture of my first kiss. And I'm guessing hers. We were each other's first kiss. I don't know why I couldn't recognize Clary from before. That flame hair had died down a bit and her eyes were more green then brown now. But wouldn't you remember your first kiss?

"Clary, I can't believe you still have this," I said.

"I would never of gotten rid of it," she said. Her cheeks turned red and she twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, this is kind of awkward," Simon said. I turned my gaze to him and glared.

"You can leave at any time petty boy," I said. He got up and went over to Clary. He hugged her and said:

"Call me when you get a chance."

"Okay," she said shyly. He kissed her on the cheek and left our little cabin. I got up from the couch and put my hands on Clary's hips and pulled her close to me. "I think we need to go to work now, right?"

"Hmm. That's a good question," I said. I kissed her behind her ear. "It depends, which way would you want to get sweaty?"

"Now that, is a good question." I picked Clary up and carried her into our room, shutting the door behind me with my foot. I placed Clary and the bed and laid down next to her. She rolled into me and I rubbed her back.

"I wonder," I said.

"Wonder what?" she asked.

"How could you not recognize me from before?"

"Jace, I was six. I didn't remember your face, but I remember our kiss." She looked up at me. "Plus, we were little back then, I bet you didn't remember me when you saw me at first."

"No, I didn't remember you, but I recognized you. I just couldn't label your face with a name," I said.

"Enough with the lovey-dovey talk. Let's go shopping or something." Clary sighed and then bounced straight up. "Oh my God! Come with me." She squealed and grabbed my hand. Clary took out a pair of my shorts and threw them at me. I put them on while Clary slide on some boy shorts. She grabbed me by the hand again and we went flying out the door.

We reached the red barn and Clary sat me down on a barrel of hay. She was gone for a couple of seconds and then came back with two bridles and two buckets of cleaning tools in her hands. She set the bridles on the hooks and got Midnight and Star out. Clary buckled them up and handed me a bucket.

"You get Star, Midnight doesn't really like men, or boys, or males fro any matter." I grabbed the bucket from her hand and cleaned Star. I put the buckets back away when we were both done with cleaning the horses. When I got back, Clary had already put the bridles on both of the horses. She slide up onto Midnight with ease, like she had done it a million times before. "Go on, get on Star."

I went over to the horse and tried to get on, but slipped off. Clary laughed and I walked the horse over to the barrel of hay I had been sitting on earlier. I got onto the hay and slide onto the horse. We walked out of the barn with Clary leading in front of me.

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

Jace and I had gotten on Star and Midnight. It was my idea to go horseback riding. So we went to the barn, cleaned the horses up, put on their bridles, laughed at Jace, and the set off. I had been on the trail I was leading him through only once before. But I remember I found this beautiful meadow and I hoped to find it again.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" Jace asked. We had been wondering for quite some time now. It was getting close to lunch time. Wouldn't want to miss any food now would we?

"Nope, but this all looks familiar. Kind of."

"Kind of! Kind of! We're lost. Totally lost!" He yelled.

"Shut up, don't spook the horses." I looked around till I found the right tree. I took a left and the follow the line of flowers leading to the meadow. We got there in about a couple of minutes. I hopped off of Midnight and Jace practically fell off the side of Star. I laughed.

"Is this it?" He asked.

"Yes, but don't say it like that. When you do, it loses the prettiness," I said. "I only came here once before. I brought my canvass and paints. I was bored one day and decided to paint something in the woods. I hopped on a horse and ended up here. The painting is actually hanging up in the living room." I sat on the ground and Jace sat next to me.

"I was wondering why the painting didn't have the artist's signature." I nudged him in the shoulder and he nudged me back. He laughed and then we heard a growled. "What was that?" Jace stood up and I stood up with him. We heard the growl from behind us. Jace turned around and I hugged him. I looked into the forest and saw a flash of brown from behind the bushes.

Jocelyn had never told me about wolves or cougars in the forest. And I went riding all the time, so I would think that she would of wanted to tell me. Then the thing came out. Jace took a step back and I clutched onto his shoulder. The thing was like a wolf, but bigger. It had brown fur and yellow eyes. The thing walked towards us and the horses started to freak out.

"Jace. . ." I whispered. "What is that?"

"How am I supposed to know? I've never left Alicante before. Aren't you like Ms. Nature girl or something?"

"Yeah, kind of. But Jocelyn nor Luke ever told me about wolves or cougars or mountain lions. . .the whole bunch of meat eating animals."

"Maybe, they didn't tell you because they wanted you to get out of the house."

"Jace!" I yelled. "This is no time for jokes." The big wolf growled. Jace and I seemed to forget about it, until now. I inched as close as I could possibly get to Jace.

"On the count of three," He whispered. "Run."

"But Jace-"

"One."

"What about-"

"Two."

"Jace I-"

"Three, run Clary." I turned around and ran, the wolf dodged away from Jace and to me. I ran as fast as I could, but the wolf was either behind me, or right next to me. Either way, I knew I was scr*wed. I stopped and the wolf went past me, but turned around so that it was in front of me. It's face was inches away from mine. It took a step closer and it's nose touched my forehead for a second. It backed away and I stared.

I remember that gesture. My friend from Kindergarten, Maia, used to do it all the time. When she felt sorry for me, she would put her nose to my forehead. When she knew I was sad, nose to forehead. Messed up spot in life, nose to forehead. She would always say that's how her family deals with problems.

She said her family was from an ancient Native American Tribe. Her grandfather would tell us stories about them and say how they were decedents from wolves. Maia and I would always play wolf in the woods. Even as we grew older, we loved that game. But then Maia disappeared, she was never found. Her parents moved away and her grandfather died.

This had to be the first time I had ever come close to feeling this gesture. Only Maia would do that to me. Only her. But this wolf can't be here. People can't turn into wolves. Unless they're werewolves, but that's fairy tale business. I feel to my knees and the wolf touched my forehead again. My hands fell to the ground and the wolf put it's paw over my hand.

Just like Maia. I looked up at the wolf and couldn't believe what was going through my crazy head. Was this really Maia? Aren't werewolves fairy tales? I already knew my answer. This couldn't be Maia. And werewolves are fairy tales, they couldn't be true. Like myths. Then it changed.

The wolf started to change. First it was a wolf, then it was a naked girl, laying in front of me, with her hand on top of mine. I moved her braids away from her face and found and older version of the kindergarten Maia. It shocked me. This was real. Or was it a dream? Jace came up behind me and placed one of his hands on my shoulder, probably checking to see if I was alright.

"This is my friend, from kindergarten. We all thought she was dead, but she's like, like, a werewolf now," I said. Jace took off his shirt and handed it to me. I grabbed it and put it on Maia. It fit just enough to cover everything that needed to be covered. Jace picked her up and we headed back to where we left the horses. I got onto Midnight and Jace handed me Maia. I held her up with my body and started to walk. Jace had to walk over to a stump to get onto Star.

We walked to the cabin. Jace got off of Star and I handed him Maia. He took her inside and set her on the couch. I went inside and Jace went to put away Midnight and Star. I felt Maia's forehead and it was hot. I went to the freezer and got out an ice-pack. I laid it across her forehead. And she stirred.

"Maia?" I whispered her name. Her eyes fluttered open. "Is it really you?" I said it louder this time. She smiled and I hugged her. "It is you!" I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Clary! I found you, I really found you!" she said. I ended our hug and wiped my eyes.

"What the h*ll happened to you! I thought you were dead." The last bit came out in a whisper.

"I got bit, by my boyfriend," she said. "I got turned into a werewolf and ran away. Then I found a pack to join. Right around here actually. We have a great leader and lots of cute boys, but we can't go out in our human form without looking like us."

"Oh, mystery, so what's your pack leader's name?" I knew this was all weird for me, but I decided to play along, as long as it got a smile out of Maia's face. Plus, I needed to talk to her, I haven't seen her in so long.

"Luke Garroway. He's so nice to me-" I cut her off, I had to.

"Wait, who?" I asked.

"Luke Garroway, I think he is married to Jocelyn, but I don't think you know him."

"No, I know him alright. It actually runs this farm with Jocelyn. Maia, are you telling the truth. The absolute truth, no lies. This whole Luke and werewolf thing it one-hundred percent true?"

"Yes, of course. I would never lie to you." Then Jace came through the door.

"Can somebody please tell me what the h*ll is going on because this girl is a wolf." Jace busted through the door.

"Werewolf to be exact," Maia said. Jace looked over at me and nodded. He went into our bedroom and came back with some of my clothes and a towel. He handed them to Maia.

"At least shower and get into some clean clothes, that shirt might be your size, it's a bit big on Clary." She took the stuff from his hands. "Bathroom is the door to the right of the door that I just came out of."

"Thanks," Maia said. She disappeared behind the bathroom door. I got the ice-pack and put it back in the freezer.

"Jace, can you please go and get a couple of blankets and a pillow for me."

"Why?"

"Because, Maia has to have someplace to sleep. I was going to put her on the couch. She always like the couch more than her bed when we had sleepovers." I went to the couch and took the throw pillows and tossed them onto the chair. Jace came back with the blankets and pillow. I made the 'bed' and Maia came out of the bathroom wearing one of my flannel tops and jeans.

"We're going to take showers. You can rest for a bit," I said Maia nodded and sat down on the couch. I took her towel and put it on the hook rack behind the bedroom door. I got out a flowered blouse, jeans, and a towel and headed to take a shower. Jace came out of the door with a towel wrapped around him. I laughed and slide past him into the bathroom to take my shower.

I got out and felt refreshed. The top I was wearing was one of my favorites. Jace was sitting on the chair, the pillows were now on the floor by the way, and was talking to Maia. I hung my towel and Jace's, which was on the floor, boys, on the hook. We all headed towards the house and went inside. Jocelyn was cooking and Luke was reading the paper.

"Hey guys," Jocelyn said. "Whose your friend?"

"Luke," I said, he looked up, "this is Maia. She's in your pack, right?" His facial expression said it all: he was shocked that I knew.

"Clary," Jocelyn said, "how did you find out?"

"Well, maybe wolf man here shouldn't take in my kindergarten friends when they turn into werewolves."

"Clary, I never knew her background, so I never knew you were her friend. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong," he said, going back to his paper. I walked over to him, grabbed the paper, and tore straight down the middle a couple of times. I threw the remains of the newspaper on the floor.

"So," I looked over at Jocelyn. "what are you? Werewolf? Oh wait, don't tell me, vampire." I said.

"No, I'm neither. I'm a Shadowhunter," she said.

"What's that?"

"A Shadowhunter is part human, part angel. Thy protect to humans from demons," Maia said. "I know all about them. Besides, Jocelyn can't be vampire. A vampire and a werewolf marriage? No way, they hate each other. Vampires and werewolves, not Jocelyn and Luke." He voice died down at the end. Maia never knew when to stop talking. It was great sometimes, but bad the other.

"So you all want me to believe this is true?" I asked all of them. "Really?"

"Oh Clary, you have to," Jocelyn said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you're a Shadowhunter too," She whispered.

***POV change***

Jocelyn had just told Clary that she was a Shadowhunter. With all of this crap going on, I think I believed her for a minute. Luke and Maia were werewolves, and Clary and Jocelyn were Shadow hunters. So what am I? A human in a house of freaks?

No, I wasn't. None of this could be true. I must be dreaming. Right, I'm asleep and in a couple of minutes I'll wake up next to Clary, who isn't a shadow hunter and we'll go to the fields and not see a werewolf named Maia. None of this is true. Then I heard a shout I looked over to see Jocelyn about to start running.

Then I saw a flash of red falling down. Everything slowed down for me. I could see Clary, falling. I ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground. She was sleeping in my arms. Well, not sleeping, more like unconscious. I held her close to my body and looked up at Jocelyn. She hadn't moved a foot from where she was before I ran.

"J-Jace. . ." She stuttered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're, also, a shadow hunter," She whispered

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

"Isabelle, I just don't understand him. One day, he doesn't want to go to that dang farm. And that very same day, he hooks up with the other prisoner there," Alec said to me.

"Alec, they are not prisoners," I said while washing the dishes after the meal our mother cooked us.

"But she was. She might even turn him into one. Like Merissa," He said. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Our parents came out to our little apartment to have dinner with us. It had been a long time since we ate dinner together. I remember Max was a baby then. He's about ten now. So long. I went over to the TV and turned it off.

"Why do you keep on calling Clarissa that? You act of like she never existed."

"She is the one that made Jace the man he is, the womanizer."

"No she didn't! Jace was trying to find someone who made him feel the way she made him feel. It was his fault for trying to find his perfect girl after already found and lost her!" I screamed at him.

"Sis, your thinking wrong. The only way that Jace would act like the way he does, is because of her," he said. "Think about it. She kisses him, moves on, and he tries desperately to find a replacement. It is her fault."

"He lost her. Jace didn't act fast enough. Even though he was the best shadow hunter, he couldn't move fast enough to keep Clarissa," I said. "We were all shadow hunters. Clarissa had no idea though. Jace left the shadowing hunting world and got his memory erased. He did it to himself."

"You should of seen how he looked at this one girl when I went to visit him. Like she was his Merissa. But that wouldn't happen and I know it. Nobody is ever going to level up to his standards. Only Merissa. And she ran away from him." I walked over to Alec and smacked him. He fell back into the couch.

"Don't talk nonsense about Clarissa. You barely even knew her."

"Knew her?" His hand went to his cheek where I had smacked him. "I loved her."

**Again, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! 3 you all for reading :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**NSL Jace, NSL . . .**

**Sry, but thanks to one reviewer xcoughx TheaGray xcoughx, I have decided to stop everything and write chapter three for NSL. Even though my friend, Wednesday, is coming over, I am going to write. Wish me luck xcrosses fingersx!**

**From now on, I will put the POV change, but I will not put the character. It becomes pretty obvious to what character's POV it is a couple sentences later. AND ALEC ISN'T GAY! Well. . .yet. . .maybe.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

"_He lost her. Jace didn't act fast enough. Even though he was the best shadow hunter, he couldn't move fast enough to keep Clarissa," I said. "We were all shadow hunters. Clarissa had no idea though. Jace left the shadowing hunting world and got his memory erased. He did it to himself."_

"_You should of seen how he looked at this one girl when I went to visit him. Like she was his Merissa. But that wouldn't happen and I know it. Nobody is ever going to level up to his standards. Only Merissa. And she ran away from him." I walked over to Alec and smacked him. He fell back into the couch._

"_Don't talk nonsense about Clarissa. You barely even knew her."_

"_Knew her?" His hand went to his cheek where I had smacked him. "I loved her."_

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

I got a call the next day from Alec. He said something about coming over, around some time, on some day. I didn't know, I was half awake. Jocelyn let us work later and later until we worked till midnight and slept till the afternoon.

"Clary," I said.

"Hmm?"

"Alec and Isabelle are coming over today I think." She sat up slowly and looked around the room. Five. . .four. . .three. . .two. . .one. . .and she bolted out of the bed and ran around the room, cleaning it. I laughed and she looked at me. Her red fiery hair had come out of her bun and some of it was in her face.

"What are you laughing at? Get your as* up and help me clean!" She went back to cleaning. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I never liked waking up. It was probably because I didn't look my best when I did. I ran my fingers through my hair and locked the door. I sat on the toilet and waited.

"Jace," Clary said banging on the door, "get out of there right now!"

"When did you turn into my mom?" I asked.

"About ten minutes ago, now get out!" I ran my fingers through my hair again.

"Nah, I'm good." I heard a couple of clicks and then the door swung open for me to find Clary putting a paper clip back into her shoe.

"I think Alec is here. Jocelyn called and said someone was here to see you." I went out of the bathroom, kissed Clary on the cheek, and went to go find my best friend. Well, he was more like a brother, but you get the picture. I walked up the driveway then remembered something. In all that commotion, Clary and I didn't notice if Maia was there. I went into the doors of the house and was answered.

Maia was sitting with Luke, Jocelyn, Alec, and Isabelle at the table, laughing. They were all laughing and then they all paid attention to me.

"I came here to get Alec and Isabelle. Maia, Clary thought that you would have some 'pack' work to do with Luke." Alec and Isabelle got up.

"No, it's fine. I actually think that I do have 'pack' work. Tell Clary I said thanks," Maia said.

"I will," I said. Isabelle embraced me into a tight hug and Alec patted me on the shoulder. I showed them to the cabin and pointed to where everything was. "Listen, Alec, I'm sorry that you saw what you saw the first night you came here. But let's just put it behind us, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," He said. We walked into the cabin.

"Clary?" I said in an outdoor voice.

"I'm in the bedroom!" she yelled back at me.

"Okay! Alec and Isabelle are here," I shouted back.

"Okay, be out in a minute!" I went over to the kitchen and poured some coffee into four mugs. I sat in the chair and Alec and Isabelle sat on the couch.

"So, how you guys been?" I asked.

"Good, we had dinner with our parents a couple of days ago. How've you been? You staying in shape?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Especially since Clary is-"

"Oh my God! Izzy!" Clary squealed when she came out of the bedroom door. Isabelle turned around to find Clary in her black boy shorts and one of my white t-shirts. She had her long red hair in pigtail braids. They looked adorable on her. Like a little kindergartener. Isabelle rushed from the couch and hugged Clary like no tomorrow.

"Clarissa!" Isabelle squealed.

"Call me Clary, everyone does now," She said.

"I can't believe you. . . And Jace. . .love. . .Oh my God it's you!" She squeezed Clary.

"Too tight Isabelle, can't breathe," Clary chocked out. Isabelle dropped the hug.

"So you're the girl that Alec saw you with Jace in that pond. I didn't think it was you, but Jace never cares about anyone else like he does about you," Isabelle said.

"Wait, Izzy, who told you about that?" She asked.

"Oh, Alec of course." She pointed over to Alec. I mentally smacked my self in the forehead for not seeing this one coming. I guess Alec and I didn't clarify to Isabelle to not talk about that to Clary at all. She'll just go through another loop of mess in her life. Clary walked over to Alec.

"Your Jace's manager?" She asked. Alec looked over at me, but I directed my attention to my nails.

"Yeah," He whispered.

"Then you, saw me, with Jace, in that pond." Then there was a pause. I looked up from my finger nails, expecting Clary to start crying or go all Jackie Chan on Alec like she did with the razzi one time. But she didn't. "You didn't tell me. I would have been so happy." Alec looked up with a puzzled expression.

"Clary, what do you mean?" He asked.

"You didn't tell me you were Alec. Or that you were Jace's manager. Or even that you practically saw me half naked." The her eyes just lit up. Not the happy way, but the hitting of realization way. "You got Jace to come to this Farm. You didn't tell me that either. All these lies." Clary fell down to her knees and clamped both hands over her ears. "Make them stop! Make them stop! Make 'em stop!"

***Flashback Begin + POV change***

_I was sitting in the corner of my jail cell in the juvenile detention center. All the older boys and girls were crowded around, trying to tell me lie after lie after lie._

"_Your not tough, I can beat you in a fight."_

"_Your not worthy to be here. Go fill out into your size and then come back."_

"_Ha, like you almost killed somebody. I think they have the wrong girl."_

_All of the insults bar bombed me with pain. I felt this pain, through out my body, with this weird sensation. Kind of like when you stick your finger into an electrical socket and it shocks you. I got that sensation through out my whole body. _

_I got up from where I was and got into a stance. The each and every one of the kids would come at me. And each and every one of them would either leave crying, or too injured to stand or walk. That's when the prison people called Magnus. They told him to either send me to a quarantine jail, or to put me into a mental hospital that can give me the help I needed._

_My father decided to put me into the quarantine jail. A bus came and picked me up. It was full of people way older than me. And some only a bit older. But most of them were guys and all the girls were ugly, even the bus driver. But I think that was to be expected._

_We got to the jail and they handed everyone orange suits. Except me, they handed me a black one. _Great, something else that'll just bring out my hair and eyes and make me different._ Reluctantly, I put the suit on and went into the cafeteria. There, I could see Jonathan and Sebastian sitting at one of the tables, surrounded by prison people. I elbowed my way through the crowd until I was right in front of them._

"_What are you two doing here?" I asked them. I was only thirteen and didn't know much about what was going on. People thought I was too young to understand anything that was going on at this point in time. So they never told me anything. I was clueless. So why did I think that Sebastian and Jonathan were going to tell me? I don't know, but that side of me must be mentally challenged._

"_Clarissa your coming with me," Sebastian said. He went over to me and pulled me close to him. Almost as if her were shielding me from the people that everyone thought I was most like. Jonathan and Sebastian were maybe sixteen, Three years older than me. That sounds about right _

_A jail guard came rushing towards us and Jonathan gripped onto a pole that I was unaware of. Other jail guards pushed the prisoners back and made sure that they didn't interfere. But their whispers to each other rang clear into my head. I heard their lies. The jail guard stopped a couple feet in front of us. I looked up and didn't realize I was crying. I fell down to the ground and covered my ears._

"_Make it stop! Make the lies stop!" I yelled. Everyone and everything fell silent. I relaxed a bit and Sebastian came down to my level. He lifted my chin up with his fingers and wiped away my tears. Then he leaned in and kissed me._

_*****_**Flashback End***

**()()()()()**

I woke up on my bed. My forehead was cold. I tried to remove the obvious ice pack from my head, but found it hard to. I couldn't move anything in my body. Thank God I could still breathe. I could hear too. I could hear Jace and Izzy, but not Alec. I couldn't see them though, no matter now much I tried.

"Isabelle, I have no idea what happened," Jace said.

"You have to tell me! If we lose Clary again, we may not be able to find her again." Izzy sniffled. I smiled on the inside. Isabelle could be a Drama Queen when she wanted to. But what if she was right? Would I be able to 'wake-up' from this thing, or not? Would I be able to see her and Jace's faces again? Or even Simon's?

Mental note: Call Simon.

I haven't talked to him since that day where he meet Jace on my front porch half-naked. Yup, smooth Clarissa.

"Isabelle, I've told you again and again and again, I have no idea what just happened and why. Don't you think that I want to know to? Even if I knew, you know I would tell you right after it happened," Jace said.

"Then should we call 911?" She asked.

"Already did." This time it was Alec. The bedroom door shut, so I knew he just came in. "How is she?"

"We can't tell. She tosses and turns, opens her mouth to speak, but closes it and whimpers," Jace said. "I want to know what going on in that little red head of hers."

"Well, the hospital people said that the ambulance would be here in a couple of minutes, so let's take her to the house. They wouldn't know to come down here. And we definitely wouldn't want Jocelyn and Luke getting all worried," Alec said.

"Alec, brother, be smart, they are going to hear the sirens," Izzy said.

"Iz, I told them to turn it down when they came. I thought," Alec said. Then arms were under me and I was being picked up. This didn't feel like my Jace. "Come on, let's go." The voice was closer to me. Alec must of picked me up. I tired to make it comfortable for me. My head was hanging over his arm and my left arm was dangling in the air.

I guess we reached the porch because I was put onto a padded thing and heard more people talking, but these people were unfamiliar to me. I guessed the hospital came to get me. I hated all this guessing. I wished I was awake and could actually know what's going on instead of listening to it all and guessing it.

"She'll be fine. But only one of you can be in the back of the ambulance, the other two will either have to stay here or ride in one of your cars," one of the unfamiliar guys said.

"I'll go," I heard Jace and Alec say at the same time.

"Dude, you go. You haven't seen her in a while," Jace said.

"You sure?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, I'll ride with Isabelle. It's not like I'm not going to see her. I'll see you both at the hospital," Jace said. I guessed that he left with Isabelle because I didn't hear him or her. Again with the guessing, I hope I wake up soon.

**()()()()()**

I woke up again, but this time for real. I was in a bed with a light sheet thrown over me. I could feel something attached to my arm and something else beeping. I opened my eyes to see Jace's head right next to me and his hand on my leg. Isabelle was sitting in a padded chair, feet propped up on the other end of the bed. I looked down at my arm and saw and IV. Of course.

The door opened and I looked into the direction. My eyes passed a bunch of paintings of dull flowers and light cream colored walls. Yup, I was in the hospital. A person came through the door. At first I didn't recognize him, but it was Alec holding a tray of food. I sat up from my position, alerting Alec that I was awake and waking up Jace at the same time.

"Clary!" Jace shouted and jumped up to hug me. Isabelle screamed and we all looked over at her.

"Sorry, bad dream," She said and got up and hugged me. After Izzy and Jace went back to their seats Alec set the tray in front of me.

"You need to eat," He said. But I didn't want to eat, I wanted to go home. Hospital's scare me, they're always dark and cold. The last time I was in here, I almost died. I kind of got into a fight with my land lord at the time and his daughter stabbed me before I could throw a punch. D*mn girl.

I ate my food in silence. Everyone stared at me and I was beginning to fell like an exotic animal in a cage at the zoo. Fantastic.

"You know, the more you stare, the less I'm likely to eat," I said.

"Sorry," They all said in unison. I began to eat again. Hospital food, almost as disgusting as prison food. But it was better, so how could I complain?

"So," Isabelle said, "what the h*ll happened back there?"

"I don't know, but I remember like having some type of flashback from when I was like thirteen." They all stared at me. "I guess you all want me to tell you." The nodded their heads one by one. "Okay, fine. I was in prison and Sebastian and Jonathan came to get me. They almost had to fight when I got like super human hearing and stuff and heard what all the other prisoner's were saying. I fell on my knees and covered my ears and yelled make it stop, like when we were in the cabin. But I didn't black out."

"That's weird," Jace said.

"You think?" I put some sarcasm in there. "There has been too much weird stuff going on lately. Maia and Luke are werewolves. You, Jocelyn, and I are shadow hunters-" Isabelle put her hand up, cutting me off from my ranting.

\ "Shadow hunters and werewolves? How did you find out?" She asked.

"Oh, don't tell me you know them too," I said.

"Actually," Alec said, "Isabelle, our mom and dad, Max, and I are shadow hunters too."

"Alec!" Isabelle said.

"What? She knows already." Isabelle's hand went to her mouth. She looked nervous.

"But, she didn't know about us. She could of found out later." She sat down on her chair. "She didn't need to know now."

"It's for the best Izzy," I said. She looked up. "I mean, no more secrets. "I looked at everyone around the room. "Absolutely no more secrets. We tell each other everything."

"I agree," Isabelle said. Jace stiffened and I looked over at him. Isabelle saw what I saw. "Got something to say, pretty boy?" She smiled.

"Yah, kind of, I don't know. Remember when I said I couldn't really remember when we were kids." He looked over at Alec.

"Yeah," Alec said.

"Well, it's all coming back to me. But it's not like something other kids would have for their childhood memories. I remember killing things. Yeah, things. I don't remember what they are, but I remember killing them and they vanish." Isabelle practically jumped out of her chair and crawled across my bed to hug Jace.

"You remember," she said weeping. "When we were all shadow hunters, and Clary didn't know. They were demons. Shadow hinters kill demons and protect mundanes."

"Mundanes?" I asked.

"Humans." She squealed and hugged Jace once more. "You left the shadow hunting world and went to find your Merissa. They erased your memory. I'm glad that you have it back." Jace looked over at Alec, probably pleading to get his sister detached from him. Alec just stared and said:

"I think it's time for you to get back in NSL Jace. Your faster and stronger, now that you know." Jace's eyes practically smiled. He pushed Isabelle onto the bed and hugged Alec.

"Thanks," Jace said.

"Don't mention it. I guess we need to talk to the coach now," Alec said.

"Okay, that's all good, but I'm still in the hospital and don't what why the h*ll I blacked out," I said.

"Sorry babe," Jace said.

"Yeah, can I talk to Jace, alone, for a minute?" I asked. Alec and Isabelle left the room and the door closed. Jace sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you not understand? If you go, I'm left alone in that cabin." I looked up at him. "With out you."

"You wouldn't be alone," He said.

"What?" I wiped away a tear from my eye. "You'd get another guy to come and spend time with me and become my Jace."

"No." He wiped away another tear. "You would be with me. I'm going to be a famous soccer player with loads of money. I can bail you out of jail and you can stay with me, away from your father and everybody that you don't like." I hugged him.

The doctor came in a while later with Isabelle and Alec. He took out my IV and did at the doctor that doctors do. We got checked out of that hospital and we went back into the cabin, packing up everything and putting it into one of Jace's convertibles. I left a note to Luke and Jocelyn and another one to Maia. We left to Jace's 'penthouse suite'. Ah, what a life.

We went into the suite, I put my bag next to the bed and fell asleep.

**()()()()()**

***POV Change***

Ugh, what a long day. Angel. First, Isabelle and I go to see Jace and find out that his 'Merissa' is the girl I saw him with in the pond. Second, she goes all nuts and has this panic-attack thing and blacks out. We had to go to the hospital, where we found out that fourth, Clary knows that she and Jace are shadow hunters.

Fifth, we get Jace back onto the NSL Alicate team. Sixth, Jace bails Clary out of her jail and takes her back to his pad away from her father and brother. Should I even mention seventh? Yes. Seventh, Jace and Clary are in Jace's room doing Angels know what.

Isabelle and I sat on the couches and played with our steles. She was drawing different runes on herself and erasing them with a vanishing rune. I was twirling mine through all my fingers. I got up and went to Jace's bookcase. I didn't think he was that smart to have all these books.

I looked through each one, then I found something. It was his old rune book. I would of thought that their council would of taken it away from him. I guess his hid it in case he wanted to remember again. But Jace doesn't think well enough.

The council erased all his childhood memories dealing with the shadow world. That means that they erased the memory to know where he put his rune book. I guess he remembers.

"Alec?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Do you think this is it? That we are all back together and good again, no more bad things?"

"No, the council will not approve of this, and you know as well as I do." I said, putting the book back into the bookcase. "They'll probably erase Clary's and Jace's memories again, so I'm thinking we have to keep them quiet."

"How are we going to keep Jace a secret when he is going to become Alicante's MVP again? The council would surly know then and erase his memory again."

"Isabelle, they wouldn't have a reason to erase his memory again. Just because he's playing soccer again, doesn't mean that he knows that he's a shadow hunter again." I sat down onto Jace's couch and flipped on the TV. "It just means that he has to watch what he says around the razzi and other shadow hunters."

"Yeah, I guess you right." Isabelle spread across the couch and pulled the blanket down onto her.

"But, to answer your first question," I said, she looked at me. "No, there is going to be no done, the council doesn't approve about all of us being friends, they try everything to get us to be spilt." Isabelle laid her head back down and I turned the lamp next to me off. Everything was dark in Jace's penthouse, except the kitchen light that would flicker ever so often.

Mental note: Replace that d*mn light bulb.

**()()()()()**

I was awaken by Clary shaking me.

"Jesus, Alec, wake up!" She yelled. I bolted up, knocking her down onto the floor and getting into a stance with my stele in my hand. I looked at her and put my stele away, I helped her up from the floor. "God, don't sneak up on me, let alone wake me up by shaking me." Clary rubbed her head.

"Yah, sorry. But Jace and Isabelle are gone," she said. I looked past her should at Jace's door. I could see his bed, and it was made. He was gone.

"Hmm. What to do, what to do." She tapped her foot and stared at her nails. Clary's head cocked to the side.

"I didn't notice this, but I need a manicure." She examined her nails more closely. "All that farm work sure did knock these babies up."

"Well, now there is something we can go do." I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. I walked to the step that lead from the living room to the entry way. I stepped up it, but Clary must of missed it. She tripped and I caught her, but that sent up spiraling back into the wall. She landed first, and then I landed on top of her. We both slide down from the wall onto the floor.

We just sat there for a minute. I was straddling her legs and my hands were both near her head. She breathed heavy as if she used up all her energy. I looked at her. I didn't realize that my face was so close to Clary's. I practically brushed her lips with mine as I looked up.

She kind of jerked back into the wall. But it was to be expected, she is going out with Jace after all. This was another one of my brilliant chances where I could tell her how I really fell. But I always end scr*wing it up.

"C-Clary?" I stuttered out.

"Yeah."

I leaned into her, my lips almost touching hers. I wondered if she would of met me halfway or something like that. But I knew her better, she wouldn't. So, I grew my man-balls and kissed her. My hands were on both sides of her face. Her hands clawed at mine, but I didn't want to give this away.

I grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the wall. She was stuck underneath me. I pressed against her, almost close enough so that there was no space between us.

Finally, she relaxed. Clary must of found out that I wasn't going to let her go, not again. She began to kiss me back, then I was pushed back off of her. I looked up to see Clary standing up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"This never happened, understood?" I looked at her. I thought she loved me back. I guess I was becoming stupid, she loves Jace. I stood up.

"Sorry." I looked down at my shoes, humiliated.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Clary said. I looked up. "Nothing happened." She smiled. All I could do is smile back. Her smiles are contagious. Once she's smiling, no one can't ever not smile. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Now, about that manicure?" I stifled out a small laugh and grabbed my wallet from the table near the door.

**()()()()()**

***POV Change***

Isabelle took me out to coffee in the early morning. It was sad to leave Clary. She looked so warm all curled up next to me. When I got out from under the covers, I could see her roll into a tight ball and hug the covers close to her. I put on my clothes and walked to the nearest coffee shop that their was around my place.

Isabelle ran inside to get us a seat. I remembered Alicate. It was so beautiful at night. There wasn't stars like there were on the farm, but it had city light to make up for it. I put my hands into my pocket and looked around. My gaze sat upon this one girl. She looked up at me and started to walk towards me.

"Jace!" She yelled and waved her hand. When she finally got to me, I could see her better. She had long black hair, like Isabelle's, and brown eyes. I think I remembered hooking up with her one night from the club.

***Flashback Begin***

_It was dark and steamy in the club. A quick in and out. A basic one-night-stand for me. I walked inside and sat down on the available couch. Soon, tons of girls swarmed me. Some played with the buttons of my shirt. This one girl, Aline, with straight black hair and brown eyes, just came up to me and straddled my lap. _

_The girls left and she put her head close to my ear._

"_Hey, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Her hand went down to my zipper and laid it there._

"_I know what a girl like you is doing in a place like this," I said back._

"_Then you want to help me?" She pressed her hand down. We got up and went to on of the supply closets. I didn't notice what she was wearing until the dark of the closet surrounded us. She was wearing a red strapless dress that only covered her up from nipple line to about maybe three-quarters thigh._

_She sat me down onto a chair and started to unbutton my shirt. I kissed her deeply and let my hands run up her legs. After she unbuttoned my shirt, she stood up and I pulled her thong down. I unzipped the back of her dress and she unzipped my zipper. _

_She laid down onto the floor and I laid down on top of her. She kissed me and pulled both my pants and boxer's down. I pulled her dress off her and let my hands explore her body. They stayed mostly north of the equator, while 'business' went on in the south. She moaned and groaned. Then Aline took charge._

_She rolled me over to the ground so she was on top. Her fingers trailed the sides of my body until she found her destination. I heard her open her mouth and the last thing I remembered was a sensation that shocked me so much, I jerked._

***Flashback End***


	4. Chapter 4

**NSL, Jace, NSL . . .**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My stupid WIFI connecter won't accept the connection to my laptop. I might be running out of ideas soon, so if you have an idea that you want put in the story, I can try to incorporate it into the story. I do want to have a chapter showing one of Jace's soccer game. I also want to get Clary onto the NSL team.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

I snapped out of my flashback from that night when I meet Aline. She was standing in front of me now. That must have been like nine months or a year ago. I can't believe I remembered that far back ago.

"Hello?" She asked. "Jace?"

"Oh, yah, um, hi," I said.

"So, what are you doing lately. I heard that you weren't on the soccer team anymore," She said. "Is that right?"

"It was, until yesterday. My manager is trying to get me back on the team. He's going to talk to the coach, president, and owner of the team tomorrow."

"That's cool," She said.

"Hey, Aline!" I heard a girl say behind me. I turned around to find other girl holding a small baby in her arms.

"Hey Stephanie!" The girl came over to Aline and handed her over the baby. "Was Conner was fine today?" She asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, so I'll be going. Bye Aline," Stephanie said and left.

"Bye Stephanie!" Aline shouted after her. She turned back around and faced me. "So, Jace, about that night."

"What about it?" I asked.

"Conner, is your son," She said. I could feel the color run out of my face.

"That's not possible."

"It sure is," She said. "He was born nine months after that night. I had sex weeks after, but he has some features of yours. Like his curls."

"But he doesn't look like me at all. He looks mostly like you." I took a small step back. "And he might be that other guy's kid."

"He might, but he is not old enough to get a blood test," She said. "But I know that he's yours.

***Flashback Begin and POV Change***

_I know this was wrong, cheating on Jace like this. But he was a one night stand. So it's not cheating. I wish that he could of paid me, because that blow-job was perfect for him. I thought while standing in the club with a guy named Sebastian grinding on me. I wore a skimpier dress than I did with Jace and it was black. Sebastian's hands went up and down my thigh. My hands went around his body and settled on his butt. _

_He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to a couch. He flung me down and the laid on top of me. He started to kiss me on my collarbone. I unzipped his pants little by little. I scooted down so that my dress went up a little. Sebastian put his finger on his boxers and pulled them down so that his d*ck came out. Than in one whole movement, he moved up, took my panties down, and it happened._

_We just laid there for a couple of minutes, enjoying the bliss, and then ended. He put it back in and zipped up his pants. I pulled down my dress and he left the club, the same way Jace did. Leaving me there to go dance with another boy, but not get crazy with him._

***Flashback End and POV Change***

I found Jace outside, talking to a girl holding a baby. I went outside and practically had to drag Jace in. Not that he liked her, but he looked like he had seen a ghost. I sat him down into the booth and the food was set in front of him. He didn't move to eat it. Weird.

I moved my to in front of his face and waved it. Nothing happened. I snapped my fingers in front on his face this time, but nothing happened, again. Then I got to thinking.

"Clary is naked and she wants to have sex with you," I said. He snapped his head up a threw a french-fry at me. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Telling a lie," he said while taking a ling sip of his beer.

"Well, I don't actually know if she does or doesn't want to have sex with you." I said mixing my salad up. "But I guess you can ask her, she is your girlfriend. I am assuming." I eyed Jace.

"Yes of course," he said, flicking his hand at me. He still seemed out of it.

"Is something the matter. You seem, um, not Jace," I said leaning into the table.

"Did you see the girl I was talking to, the one with the baby?" He asked. I nodded me head. "Well, before Clary and I met, I did it with her in a club."

"So? That's the past, Clary doesn't have to know," I said while putting some salad in my mouth.

"Well, she says that the baby is mine," He said. I automatically spit my salad back into the bowl and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"But it's not, right?" I asked him.

"That's the thing, it's not old enough to get a blood sample from it so that we can do testing. And to add another thing on top of that, she also slept with another guy, so he might be it's father," he said.

"Again, it's not yours, right?" I re-asked him.

"It can't be. It doesn't even look like me," he said.

"Well, putting that aside. Let's just finish our lunch, forget this whole thing ever happened, and go back to the apartment where you can have makeup sex with Clary if you feel bad."

"Isabelle," He said while taking another swing of his beer.

"Hmm?" I said while I was drinking my Coke.

"You have a very naughty mind." Jace picked up his burger and bit a chunk out of it.

"Why thank you."

**()()()()()**

Jace and I finished our lunch and headed back to the apartment, only to find that Clary and Alec where gone. They had left a note on the counter saying that they went to get Clary's nails done. Jace ripped up the note and threw it into the trash.

"Look, Jace, I know you feel bad, but she is coming back home. When she comes in, I'll tell her to go into you room because you want to talk to her. Deal?" I stuck me hand out in front of me. Jace grabbed it and we shook.

"Deal," He said. Jace went into his room and closed the door. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I watched the news, so not me by the way, until Clary and Alec came back home. I heard the key slide into the keyhole and the door opened. Clary came in laughing and Alex came in with a bunch of bags.

"So, how good do your nails look?" I asked Clary. She came rushing over and bounced onto the couch. She held her hand out to me and I took it in my hand.

"They're gorgeous!" She practically screamed at the top of her lungs. Her nails were painted as French tips and had diamonds on each finger nails, making her hand glisten in the sun light.

"Well, Jace wants to talk to you in his room." I said to her. Alec dropped the bags where he was and crawled across the floor to the chair, which he hoisted himself up onto it and took in deep breaths. "What the h*ll happened to you?" I asked him.

"Isabelle, she shops more than you do. We had to hit every store in the whole entire d*mn mall or else she would threaten to scream at the top of her lungs," He said.

"And?" I asked him.

"We almost got kicked out." He held up three fingers, "twice." "Well, I'm going to go in Jace's room. See you two later for dinner?" Clary asked.

"You betcha!" I did a thumbs-up to her. She ran off into Jace's room and shut the door.

***POV change***

Alec and I came in from shopping to find Isabelle watching TV and sitting on the couch. I showed her my nails and Alec chose this moment to be all dramatic and crap. He plopped down onto the floor, dropped the bags, crawled across the floor and pulled himself up into the chair. Then Alec had the nerve to tell Isabelle that we almost got kicked out of the mall twice!

But, she laughed and told me that Jace wanted to talk to me in his room. I went to his door, opened it, and then shut it ad I went inside. He was on the bed, resting. I walked up to the bed and got on. He stirred a bit, but was still resting. I straddled him and lifted up his shirt.

I trailed my fingers along his abs-line. His eyes fluttered opened and I smirked. He smile and the grabbed my hips and rolling over, causing me to be the one on the bottom and him on top of me.

"I thought you wanted to talk," I said.

"Talking is overrated. Don't you think?" He asked me.

"I guess so," I said. "But what do you want to do instead? Play a board game?"

"Not necessarily a bored game, but a fun game," He said. Jace trailed his fingers along the bottom hem of my shirt.

"Jesus, if you want to just take it off, then do. Nobody in this room is going to stop you," I said. I winked and he smirked. My shirt got lifted over my head. I sat up with Jace straddling my crotch. He put his arms around my back and hugged me. I felt my bra being unclasped a taken off of me.

I was pushed back onto the bed and my jeans and undies were being pulled down, little by little. After they were off, I got underneath the covers, d*mn cold room. Jace took off his shirt and joined me under the covers. My fingers were holding his belt loops off his pants.

"Go ahead, take them off. No one in this room is going to stop you, at all." I laughed as I unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers. He shrugged them off and kicked them off the bed. Jace scooted over next to me and laid his hands on my hips. My hands went to the side of his face and I kissed him. Jace pulled me closer and closer to him until I felt something hard.

I knew what it was, don't get me wrong, but I never thought of the idea of him getting turned on by me. He bit my lip, begging for entrance, and I opened my mouth. He slipped his tongue in playfully and then rolled us over so that he was on top of me once again. I felt one of his hands leave my hips, and then he stopped kissing me all together.

I looked at his face and in front of it, was a condom.

"So. . ." He said, voice trailing off.

"We don't need that," I said. He lifted and eyebrow at me. I grabbed the thing out of his hand and threw it across the room. He just blackly stared at me. "What? Scared that this is going to be the first time using protection?" Then it hit me. Aline and I used protection, so the baby couldn't of been ours. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all." I grabbed Clary's breasts and continued to kiss her. She trailed her fingers around my groin, close enough to make me arch my back, but far enough so that she wasn't touching anything. I bucked and she pulled me close to her. "Are you sure," I said underneath my breath.

"Yup." And in one quick movement, I bucked again into her and she arched her back, giving me just the right angle where I only had to move a little and then push up. I did what I did and she clawed at my back, wrapping her legs around my thighs. I let go of her and she loosened he grip on me. We laid for what seemed like hours, and then I heard a knock on the door.

"Jace and Clary, I won't come in, but dinner is ready," Isabelle said. I sighed with relief. Clary and I both got out of bed and put on our clothes. She went to the bathroom to fix her hair into a ponytail and I looked in my wall mirror and straightened my hair into place with my fingers. Clary came out and we went into the dining room.

Sitting there was takeout from Taki's and Alec and Isabelle. Clary and I sat down. I spooned clumps of crap onto my plate while Clary still had nothing on hers.

"Can't think of what to eat?" I asked her.

"No, more like can't think of what there is to eat," she said, laughing. Isabelle almost completely choked on her salad that she only ordered for herself.

Taki's is a restaurant where you can get, just about, any type of food. Italian, Spanish, fast food, African, Chinese, Japanese, Indian, etc. I took some food from each the piles on the table and gave them to Clary. She would take a bite, then spoon some more of that food onto her plate. And again, and again, and again, and again. Until, finally, she stopped. I looked over at her plate and then at mine, she had a bigger pile than me.

"D*mn girl," We all said in unison. She laughed and we continued eating. I love the way she tried to eat Chinese rice with chopsticks. She would get a clump and the move it to her mouth, but by the time it got there, the rice was all gone. She would try again and fail. She kept on failing until she grabbed my fork out of my hand and ate the rice with that. I grabbed her chopsticks and stabbed at my macaroni. We ate like that for a couple of minutes until Clary found another food that she wanted to try eating with chopsticks.

We went through the whole cycle again and again until the both of us were either out of food to eat, or didn't feel like eating anymore. She sat there as I took the dishes into the kitchen and put them into the washer.

"Okay," I announced, "tonight we are all going to sit around the TV and watch a movie, as a family." Isabelle looked up from her PDA and nodded. I nodded back and she went back to her PDA. Alec covered the mouth piece of his cell phone and said yes. I nodded and he went back to talking. Clary was already sitting on the couch watching TV when I looked over at her, so I guess that was a yes.

I went over to wear she was sitting and scared the living sh*t out of her. She jumped up and landed on the coffee table, in her little Jackie Chan stance. Once Clary knew it was me, she jumped over the couch and landed, on her feet, in front of me. Clary slapped me on the arm and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Uh, thanks for apologizing," I said.

"It was a revenge and then a forget. My revenge was slapping you. The forget is that when I kiss you, you'll forget anything ever happened." She hopped over the couch, landing on it, and continued to watch TV. I walked around the couch, unlike Clary, and sat down next to her. Isabelle came over and laid out across the love seat.

Alec came with a movie in his hand and sat in the chair. Apparently, we were going to watch 'The Lion King'. As soon as the sung came on, signaling which movie it was and when the movie started, Clary jumped up and down all excitedly.

"I love this movie!" She squealed. "Thank, thank, thank you Alec!"

"Um, your welcome?" He asked. I shot him and look and he tensed in his chair. We watched the movie and then flipped through channels for a couple of minutes. I got bored and started to tap on my knee. Alec looked over at me like I was annoying him. I kept on tapping but started a conversation.

"So have you heard from the coach of the NSL team?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you fist game is going to be this tomorrow." Alec said checking his phone.

"And you were going to tell me this when exactly?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, probably in the morning, who knows." Alec said while getting up from the chair. "I think I'll be getting to bed, your game is in the morning, so you'll need to wake up at seven."

"What!" Clary yelled. "Seven!" I patted her shoulder.

"You don't have to wake up, I do. It's my soccer game that I have to go to," I said. She pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"But I want to go," Clary said.

"Okay, but you have to wake up at seven, and absolutely no flirting with any of the guys on the soccer team, got it," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She said, then yawned. "I guess we should be going back to bed then."

"Back to bed?" Alec asked.

"I mean to bed. I add words when I get sleepy," Clary said. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into my room. Clary got changed into her PJ's and I took off my shirt and jeans. We both got in bed together and said goodnight. I circled myself around Clary's warm body and drifted off to sleep.

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

I woke up in Jace's bed. He was already getting dressed into his uniform. I got up and hugged the back of him. He handed me a jersey.

"What is this for?" I asked him.

"I want you to wear it, it's my other color jersey," He said.

"Oh." I took off my shirt and replaced it with the jersey. It was black with red stripes and said 'Herondale' in big white letters on the back with a big white number 15. I went into my bag and got out some black sweatpants. I pulled my black sweatpants over my PJ shorts and looked over at Jace. He was wearing a white jersey with red stripes and white soccer shorts. He pulled on some black sweatpants and I disappeared into the bathroom.

I fixed my hair back up into a ponytail and did my makeup. I had rosy cheeks, with lip-gloss. Not all that much. I mean, it was only a soccer game for Christ's sake. But it was my boyfriends first soccer game after he got kicked out. I shrugged, I was wearing his jersey. I got out of the bathroom and found Jace in the kitchen, eating fruit and texting someone on his phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked him.

"One of my teammates on the team," He said.

"Ooh, tell him I said hi!" I jumped up and down, he looked over at me. "What? I can't act like I'm five once in a while?" I grabbed an apple and bit a huge chunk out of it.

"Okay, well Alec said that'll we'll meet him there. So I think we should head out now and catch the limo-" I cut him off as I raised my hand. I swallowed whatever food was in my mouth and took a deep breath.

"L-L-Limo?" I stuttered out.

"Yes, the team comes and picks us up in the limo. It's outside now, so we have to go." He grabbed my wrist, his soccer bag, and a white sweatshirt with his name in red letters and his number in black numbers on the back all in one. We went out of the door and raced down the steps. We raced outside the door, saw a couple of familiar camera flashes, and hurried into the limo.

The driver took off after my last foot got into the actual limo Jace reached across me and shut it. I gasped for breath and someone handed me a water bottle. I did a water fountain, knowing that it wasn't mine or Jace's, and then gave it to Jace.

"Wow, I wish I could bring my girlfriend to my soccer games." One of the players said. I looked over at Jace. How come I could come but that dude's girlfriend can't? "Oh, it's not that she isn't allowed, it's that she doesn't like watching soccer."

"Come to think of it," another soccer player said, "none of our girlfriends do. Jace, your lucky." He shrugged his shoulder and I slapped him on his arm.

"Clary?" Jace asked me.

"Hmm?" I asked him.

"Do you know what it means now that your riding in the limo with us?" Jace asked me.

"No," I said.

"It means that you have to warm up with us and you get to sit on the benches," he said while opening a bottle of beer. Oh yeah, that's right, he's twenty-one.

"Really?" I asked him. "I have to?"

"You don't have to, but under my circumstances, you might lose a little something if you don't." He said. I grabbed the beer from Jace and took a swing. I handed it back to him and he just stared at me. "Clary, your under age."

"Well, that didn't stop you from keeping me away from that champagne at the club that one time, now did it?" I smirked.

"Wow, she's got you down Herondale," Someone said.

"Shut-up Fray," Jace said.

"Wait a second, Fray," I said. I leaned down the row of boys to see this guy. He looked like a boy version of Luke, but with red hair and green eyes.

"Yeah," he said looking around at everyone in the limo.

"Only because the place I lived before I came here was the Fray farm." I said. "Who is your father?"

"I didn't know my father, but I know my mother's name, Jocelyn Fray." I stiffened and Jace just turned his head towards me.

"I thought that you weren't Jocelyn's daughter?" He asked me.

"That's because I grew up with my father. This guy over there grew up with my mother." I said pointed over to the dude that I now knew was my brother.

"Who? Christopher?"

"That's his name, Christopher. Sounds like a name in my family, all those olden English names are supposedly from the shadow-" Jace covered my mouth and then I realized, I was just about to tell them about shadow hunting. Jace removed his hand. "I add words when I'm tired." I pointed over at Jace. "He made me get up at seven."

Everyone laughed and I smiled, but Christopher didn't. He just continued to stare at me like I was some alien. Well, I did just come in and practically announce to everyone that he was my brother. The limo stopped and we all piled out. When it drove away, the team and I was standing in front of a big tunnel that, I'm guessing, lead into the soccer arena.

Jace's hand enclosed itself around mine and he started to walk into the tunnel. The team followed him in a cluster and then we emerged into a stadium full of roars and flashing lights. The team walked over to the benches and took off their sweatpants and sweatshirts, if they had either on, and grabbed a ball and went to the field. The team started to practice and Jace said:

"Listen, I know that your good enough to practice with us, but if you feel like you can't. Fine with me, but just remember soccer is my life and if you don't like it, I guess this might be goodbye," He said, smiling. I smacked him on the arm.

"Soccer is my life too, now you get you're a*s on the field and I meet you out there in a couple of minutes." He kissed me on the cheek and went onto the field. I pulled down my sweatpants only to reveal my shorts that I bought from Dick's, and they were short. I guess I had forgotten that I wore them to bed and just pulled my sweatpants over them.

I shrugged my shoulder and took of sip of Jace's water. I ran onto the field and stood next to Jace. We were at the end of the line for shoots. Everyone went once and then it was my turn. The stadium automatically got quiet and I looked around.

"Don't be afraid." Jace whispered into my ear. "Just pretend that we're back at the field at the farm." I closed my eyes and thought of the farm. When I opened them, the crowd became the trees and the goalie become a pile of twigs that I had strung together. I stepped back a couple of steps and ran up to the ball. My foot collided with it and hit went right into the upper left corner of the goal.

Score one for me. I opened my eyes and I was back at the stadium.

"Jocelyn told me that you could see into the past because you're a shadow hunter. I guess it was true," he whispered to me. Jace got the ball back from the goalie and kicked it, scoring into the bottom right corner. We went off the field as the referee blew his whistle.

"Win," I told Jace.

"You know it," He told me back.

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

When I woke up, Jace and Clary were gone. Leaving me a mess to clean up. I wasn't a girl who wanted to clean. In fact, I hate cleaning. But Alec was out and I was the only person in this filthy apartment. I went into Jace's room and made his bed, vacuumed his room, and tided up his drawers. I went over to Clary's bag and neatly arranged her stuff into Jace's drawers.

I went over to this dining room and cleaned off the table. I pulled the curtains back and cleaned the windows. I went over to the living room and vacuumed everything. I went into the kitchen and wiped down all the cabinets and counter tops. Taking the washcloth, I wiped down the refrigerator and the oven. I wiped out the microwave and threw all the leftover food from the refrigerator, into the trash can.

I went into my room and cleaned my mirror, put my dirty clothes in the hamper, vacuumed, and made my bed. I walked into my bathroom and cleaned that too. I went to Alec's bedroom door and just stared and laughed. Nothing needed to be cleaned, so why waste my time in there . I grabbed the trash bag out of the trash and walked out the door and down the hall with it. I dumped it down the trash chute.

Going back into the apartment, I was stunned. It was almost sparkling with shine. I went into my newly cleaned bathroom and took a shower. I got into my PJ's and plopped down onto the couch. What I did today was enough for one day, so I flipped the TV on and watched TV till Alec, Clary, and Jace came home.

**()()()()()**

***POV change***

Jace won his game and he and Clary went home in the limo with the team. The coach had pulled me aside to talk to me about Jace.

"Is he doing good coach?" I asked him.

"Good, he's excellent!" The coach declared.

"Then why do you want to talk to me about him?"

"The thing is, this talk isn't about him, it's about his girlfriend, Clary." I looked at the coach. "I want her to join the team. The goal was perfect under the pressure she had."

"But she's a girl-" He cut me off.

"I know that she is a girl, but I can make accommodations." The coach patted my shoulder. "See you later Alec!" He yelled some distance away and waved his hand at me. I waved back and looked at my phone: 'No New Messages'.

I sighed and stuffed it into my pocket. I looked up at the sky a prayed that the angels would do something to help me. Two shadow hunters on one soccer team? What am I thinking? I got back from my silent prayer and walked to the car.

If anyone finds out about the shadow world and doesn't want to know about it, then they're scr*wed. Because someday, I don't know when, but someday, the truth will com out and everyone will know. Whether they like it or not.

**AHHHHHH! Another chapter had been completed *bows*.**

**Happy late valentines day and everything.**

**PLZ review and tell me things that you want me to add into the story!**

**TNX for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NSL, Jace, NSL. . .**

** Sorry that I haven't really updated in a while. If you have any suggestions or anything, please tell me. After all, you all are reading this.**

** My laptop died (I stepped on it and the screen cracked, making the ink spread every till I couldn't see anything) and I needed to wait till Christmas to get a new one. SORRY! 3 YOU ALL!**

** Also my stupid Microsoft stopped working all of a sudden and I've had to do download after download to see this story again!**

** TNX for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series, Cassandra Clare does.**

***POV change***

I swear to fucking God that I just saw my sister. She looked exactly like mom and said that her birth name was Morgenstern. I couldn't believe it, but then she started to say something about the shadow world and I just knew that she wasn't lying.

Mom and Dad were apparently Shadow hunters. Clary and I were too. As I got onto the soccer field, pictures flooded through my mine. Pictures of Clary and two other men, they would hit her and put her to shame. I saw pictures of a little Clary in a jail cell, and then her kissing another man. I saw pictures of Clary on the farm I grew up on. She was doing work and chores.

I opened my eyes to find that the game had already started. We played rough, like we usually do, and won. The team and Clary packed into the limo once again to drop everyone off at their homes. Jace and Clary were the first ones to be dropped off and I got sad.

I wanted to talk to her, know her more than I already do. I wanted to tell her about mom and I wanted her to tell me about dad. I wanted to know what those pictures meant and who the hell was in them with her. But I couldn't. All I could do was wave goodbye and say that I would see her again like all the other jock head idiots in the limo.

I wasn't much of a fan with the other guys on the team. All their girlfriends were from clubs and bars, you name it. Jace used to be like that, but he looks like he changed since he meet Clary.

When the limo dropped me off, I went into my house and said hello to my girlfriend. I had met her at a club like any of the other men on the team. I didn't really want to be her boyfriend, but the guys pushed me into it.

And I couldn't break up with her because she said that if I ever did, it would be the end of my soccer carrier. Apparently she had some sort of 'connections'.

***POV change***

Jace and I got back to the penthouse and went upstairs. Izzy was fast asleep on the couch with the TV turned on. I put a blanket on her and Jace turned off the TV. We both walked like zombies into his room. He went into the bathroom and took a shower. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and then pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. I got my sweatpants and pulled them on.

Jace came out with a towel around his waist. He went to his dresser and put on a pair of boxers. I climbed onto the bed and sprawled across it, curling up into a ball when Jace came up and put his body against mine. We slept for some time and then I couldn't sleep anymore.

"Jace, are you awake?" I asked him. He stirred and the turned over. At least that helped me get out of bed without waking him. His arm and leg weren't thrown over me. I went outside into the living and found Isabelle still asleep on the couch. Then I noticed that the whole penthouse was clean, Izzy must have cleaned it.

I walked over to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. All the leftover food from last night was gone and all that was mainly left was bread, cheese, milk, and butter. Grilled cheese it is. I made a couple and threw three into the microwave for when Alec gets back and when Izzy and Jace wake up.

I went to sit down in the chair and then there was a knock on the door. Leaving my sandwich on the end table, I went and opened the door. There stood a girl with a baby boy.

"Um, Isabelle is sleeping, but if you want to wait I made grilled cheese." I tickled the baby boy with my finger and he giggled, making me smile.

"I'm actually looking for Jace."

"Well he's asleep too." I extended my hand, "I'm Clary." She shook it with her free hand.

"Aline, and this is Conner."

"Hi Conner," the baby giggled again, "do you want some grilled cheese?" I stepped aside and let Aline in. I went to the microwave and the grilled cheese was still warm. Cutting it into little pieces went over to Aline and gave it to her. She started to feed Conner. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to talk to Jace about Conner. He has an appointment tomorrow that needs Jace to be there."

"Why does Jace need to be there?" I asked. This wasn't making any sense. Why would Jace need to be at an appointment for a baby that wasn't his? Maybe Aline was his sister, or cousin, and she wants him there for support.

"Jace needs to be there, because Jace is Conner's father." She smiled and my face instantly frowned.

"Excuse me one second, I'll get Jace for you," I said while getting up and walking to Jace's door. I went inside and smacked Jace on the head. His held his head and looked up at me.

"What the hell? A simple 'good morning' would have worked," Jace said.

"A girl is here, saying that you're the father of her baby. Care to explain, honey?" I asked with a sour note to my voice. Jace got all wide eyed and then sprinted from his bed to the living room, followed him, walking, and the leaned against the wall.

"Aline, what are you doing here?" Jace asked her.

"Conner has the appointment tomorrow, and you need to be there." She looked over at me and then touched Jace's arm as she said it.

"That child is not mine. I don't need a stupid blood test to figure that out." He sighed and looked back at me. "It's not mine."

"Take the blood test tomorrow, and then I can believe you," I said.

"Jace, who is this person," Aline asked.

"She is my girlfriend," Jace said.

"But I thought we," she paused, "we have a baby together."

"No we don't. That can't be my child. I used a condom. I'm not that stupid to use a condom on someone I don't want a baby with."

"But I threw it to the side."

"And I put it on. Aline, I don't want this baby with you, if I did then we would still be together and I wouldn't have used that condom. Like I did with Clary," he said, looking back over at me and I stood up from the wall. Was Jace saying that this girl wasn't important so he used a condom, but I was because he didn't? Then I remembered that he wanted to use a condom.

"You wanted to use one in the first place."

"Do you think that you're ready for a baby? To have something in your stomach for nine months, not being able to play soccer, or drink, or have fun?" Jace did have a point. I wouldn't want any of that. Being this young and going nine months without having any of the normal fun would be so horrible.

"But we ended up not using one. Jace, I think we need to go to the doctor."


	6. UPDATE

Sorry I haven't been around lately, school has become pretty hectic! But, I'm going to try and be more productive and finally finish up a story that I have been working on for like ever.

I will also start taking request for a redo of certain chapters. I know my writing ability has gotten better, so I would like my whole story to represent my improved writing skill.

Also, I will take requests for new stories. If there is a certain book, movie, or game that you would like a story written about, I will create up to 5 chapters of your choice, or more if I like it.

Hopefully you guys will comment more to me to I actually know y'all are reading and enjoying yourselves!


End file.
